Moroccoball
Moroccoball |nativename = al-Mamlaka al-Mağribiya ⵜⴰⴳⵍⴷⵉⵜ ⵏ ⵍⵎⴰⵖⵔⵉⴱ Tageldit n Lmaɣrib|government = Constitutional monarchy|language = Arab, Tamazight, French, English and Spanish|capital = Rabatball|religion = Sunni Islam|founded = 1956|predecessor = Colonies of Spainball ( Spanish Saharaball) and French Moroccoball|caption = Algeria will fear|image = Moroccoball.png|gender = Male|friends = UNball (Best organization) UKball Russiaball Franceball (Mom) USAball (best Friends) Chinaball (He gives me military stuff) Turkeyball Germanyball Saudi Arabiaball Tunisiaball (Child) Egyptball (former) Israelcube (neutral) Portugalball (REMOVERS OF SPAIN) Croatiaball Lebanonball Kenyaball Mauritaniaball (Brother) Palestineball (freedom for yuo)|enemies = Western Saharaball Algeriaball Spainball (Gib me my clay back) Greeceball Iranball (Murderistic VERY former ally) Macedoniaball Venezuelaball (EVIL COMMIE FRIEND OF EVIL ALGERIA) New Caledoniaball Satanball (Flag Hakcker) African Unionball|likes = dates, couscous, baguette, tomato, Tacos, Murica, hashish, mosaic, architechture, tourism, phosphate, tea, football, running,Hajja Hamdaouia.|hates = My pants, Eyelashes |intospace = Yesful|type = North African Countryball|military = Forces armées royales/القوات المسلحة الملكية المغربية / Royal Moroccan Armed Forces|bork = Couscous couscous, Maghreb maghreb|food = Dates, Couscous, Tea|status = Building rich tower of gold middle of greatest country! Feel it!, Spainball!|notes = Im so of reich im best of afirca.|personality = Couscous, Happy, hospitable, interested into dank food|reality = Kingdom of Morocco}} Moroccoball is a countryball in northwest Africa He has Western Saharaball and might have some new enemies. He's currently on the quest to anschluss every single last piece and chunk of clay to its surroundings, But thankful that morocco is of best allies with USAball and of Ukball. he is of quiet rich History Moroccoball evolved from a 8ball in a Berbersball, later he learned the Arabic language and evolved to a Caliphateball and, later, in a colony of Franceball. He became independent only in 1956. Nowadays, Moroccoball claims Western Saharaball as his rightful clay. Moroccoball also claims ceuta and melilla as there's. Relationship * Algeriaball - YOU ARE THE WORST BROTHER!!! I WILL DISTROY YOU ALGERIA YOU ARE A SAND-COMMIE! * Tunisiaball - Best clay ever i wont anschluss him best child * Libyaball - Cousin, I heard hoax about you wanting to al-Kill me well, I not mad at all I think yuo are so mad to pl0x kill me because your insane but I'm not insane or impolite clay as you thank you for killing him * Egyptball - former friend * USAball - I was of his first ally, yay * Russiaball - Best country i teamwork with him * Saudi Arabiaball - We teamwork. Helps me out * Turkeyball - I was the only muslim country that was not of his clay, i teamworked with many european countries in the past * ISISball - Evil * Yemenball - EVILLINE! you distroyed my F-16!1!11!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT NEVER FORGET * Iranball - not of very best friend, he cut relationships with me. * Israelcube - Good friends cause we both hate Iran and Algeria. but i support palestine * Palestineball - I support him, i also gave him hospitals * Netherlandsball - we both hate spain so duh * Franceball - he colonized me, but i still like him! * South Africaball - yuo are worst africa * Western Saharaball - what is a Western sahara? * Germanyball - not of very much historic ties. * Spainball - YOU ARE THE WORST COUNTRY, gib ceuta, gib melilla, gib canary islands, gib andalusia, gib murcia, gib extremadura, gib castille, gib valencia, gib, balearics gib madrid, gib leon, gib galicia, gib aragon, gib navarre, gib la rioja, gib asturias, gib cantabria, g How to Draw Draw Moroccoball is simple: # Color the basic circle shape of this red # Draw a green five-pointed star border # Draw the eyes (and a fez) and you've finished. FaceblockFacebook page https://www.facebook.com/KoMoroccoBall Gallery Zk5f5g9.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 2).png The Future of Morocco.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg NpF2Vl2.png Claims.png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png The Chain of Gib.png DddJAIl.png|Always Use Protection Letting go.png P7pkPJ1.png D5L3tlX.png game of cups.jpg Latin culture.png MoroccoBall.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png Z1tvf5E.png spsSWoK.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png WOwDEQS.png TTmRjDq.png eyjiKS8.png Opera Mundi new.png LzRdFjs.png CK5BEHn.png 'iVU5pMO.png JbbeI87.png VoNkUek.png T6vjHm8.png Sele_Polandball.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Morocco card.png QTxNZI5.png History of Europe.png 5. The Struggle of African Muslims.png ErQuQ4s.png Category:Africa Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:French Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Modern Countryball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Berber Countryballs Category:Morocco Category:Monarchy Category:French speaking countryball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Satan Category:Independent Category:Afroasiatic Category:Kebab lover Category:Elongated Category:Mountains Category:Desert Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Pro Palestine Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Baha'i Category:MENA Category:Women rights removers Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:North Africa Category:Middle Power Category:Former French Colonies Category:Tamazight speaking countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Former Portuguese Colonies Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Evil Category:Evil Countryball Category:Conspiracy Category:CONSPIRACY!!!